


Outing

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [88]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (because of medical things), Crack, Drugged!Kylo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: This is... not the way Hux wanted people to find out.





	

“…and make sure the radar telemetry is– what?”  


The officer in front of Hux makes very, very dramatic eye-gestures. So dramatic they probably will suffer strain behind the eyeballs before long. Hux - uncharacteristically - jolts to a halt. And turns.

Kylo Ren, masked, is on the bridge.

It’s a good thing he’s masked, because he’s also listing slightly to one side. Enough to be noticeable, and only his mask is keeping his expression from terrifying everyone.

“Ren, what are you doing? You were - you need to be resting.”  


He’s not sure how Kylo would react to the word ‘injured’, as it implies he’s a Human under all those layers. Something he regularly tries to hide.

“I came to see you.”  


“You could have comm’d me.”  


“I did. You didn’t rrrrrreplyyyyyyy.”  


Shit, now he’s slurring. Hux winces at the knowledge this is - in part - his fault. (If the messages even got sent. It’s possible either Kylo didn’t send them, or his spam filter picked up on the med-induced typos and didn’t show him the garbled nonsense.)

Hux walks over, wondering how he can deal with this with dignity for both of them. “Why don’t we have a very quick base-touching, and then you can go back to your… duties.” Which include, and are _limited to_ , resting.

“Touch! Yes. I want to touch your base,” Kylo says, leering forwards. His next words are obviously meant to be a whisper, but he’s too drugged to do it. “ _I want to touch you. With my mouth. On your penis_.”  


Fuck. Shit. Damn. No. Everyone around the bridge stops breathing. Even if their affair isn’t really secret, it’s one thing suspecting deeply, and another hearing the Knight of Ren offer to–

“I want to suck your co-ooooooooooooo-ck… Hux… Hux! I want…” He jabs a finger at his mask, and when he can’t find his lips, he starts going for his helmet clasps.  


“Everyone heard you the first time!” Hux shrills, grabbing his boyfriend by the scruff of his neck and pulling him out of the room and into the command suite.   


Where Kylo drops to his knees, before the door is shut, and tries to paw at his groin.

Hux can’t deny part of him _wants_ it, but also Kylo is _stoned_ and everyone just _heard_ and he can’t ask another Knight to wipe them, and Kylo won’t be ready to do it for hours.

Which. Will likely be too late. He shoves Kylo off him, and opens the door again. “If everyone could just treat this as a drill, you’ll be recompensed in kind. This is… a command matter for everyone involved. Understood?”

There’s some very, very minute nods.

“And if I find out this has leaked to _anyone_?”   


“Sir, no, Sir,” one of the officers snaps off.  


“Good man. Promotion material right there.” And then he slams the door and finds Kylo has now passed out on the floor.  


Sighing, Hux puts him into the recovery position and makes sure he’s not too hot or too cold. He flicks a switch on Kylo’s monitoring belt, and walks back onto the bridge. 

For a long moment, no one speaks. And then one of the officers mutters, sotto voce, _congratulations, Sir_. 

Hux doesn’t know if he should hit them or not. “As you were.”

***

Between shift changes, Hux ensures a hoversled comes in and guides the errant, sleeping Knight back to his quarters. He makes sure no one sees the mess that is a snoring Kylo, and then goes back to work for the rest of his own shift. 

When he’s done, he comes home and finds a groggy Kylo, unmasked but fully dressed and lying diagonally across the bed. Hux rolls his eyes, and moves to sit on an empty triangle of space.

“Do you even remember what you did earlier?”  


“Think… I was attacked by a venomous… thing?”  


“Yes. Which necessitated a lot of medication. Which then, in turn, gave _you_ a funny turn.”  


“Kinda… confusing. Think at one point I was sure I was an Ewok cantina dancer.”  


“That didn’t happen.”   


“And… something about… smelling purple? And I think maybe I challenged the door to a duel…”  


“…the last one may have happened.”  


“And… wait, did I come to see you? I know I kept trying to call you.”  


Hux nods.

“It was… on the bridge?”  


Hux nods again. 

“Did I say something embarrassing?”  


“It depends if you wanted everyone to know you have an oral fixation focused on my cock or not, dear.”  


Kylo covers his face in his hands, and screams.

Hux is, at least, satisfied with this response. “You have a lot of people to wipe. And a General to make it up to.”

Kylo whimpers, and peers between his fingers. “What do you need?”

Hux slides his thumb across his own lip. “Well… now that you mention it…”

His Knight’s eyes widen comically, and then he puts his hand on his leg. “Is that what you want?”

“Well… unless you’re not in the mood?” It’s not like he’s going to push the matter, but if Kylo’s still interested enough…   


He smiles as the man moves to unfasten his pants, slicing a hand beneath the fabric. “You’ve… wanted me all this time?” Kylo sounds so pleased with himself.

“Well I didn’t want to fuck your unconscious body, if that’s what you’re asking. But I _was_ interested in the other idea…”  


A snort, and then Kylo moves so his head rests sideways in front of him, nudging and nuzzling and humming in interest. He’s always been such a greedy little cockslut, a fact Hux is pleased with. Regularly. Repeatedly.

“I just. I wanted to make you happy,” Kylo says, between little licks and laps. “I just. I really love sucking your cock.”  


Hux laughs, and tugs Kylo’s lips into a half-smile with his thumb. “You do such a good job of it…”

Maybe it isn’t so bad if everyone knows Kylo loves to pleasure him this way. It’s hardly embarrassing, after all. He prises his mouth open, and pulls his cock out with his other hand. Slaps it over his lips, and then grabs those ears of his with both hands, tugging his mouth and throat to let him in. 

Kylo’s wide lips were meant to suck cock, and his throat works nicely around his length as he thrusts his way home. In, and in, and when Kylo’s hands start to push just behind his balls, massaging his prostate from outside, Hux gasps in delight. He rides him like the very naughty boy he’s been, and pulls back when he’s right on edge. 

Hux smiles in utter delight as Kylo closes his eyes obediently, his lips still parted as Hux jerks the white dribbles all over his face. The droplets splatter his cheeks and lashes, pearling their way down his face, and Hux sits back as Kylo’s tongue comes out to lap whatever he can, clean.

“Thank you,” Kylo purrs.   


“Don’t you dare wipe yourself clean. I’m going to watch you rub your filthy cock off while you’re covered in my gift.”  


His Knight moans, and his hands dive for his prick. Hux feels for his own, too-raw cock, cupping it lightly as he watches the floor-show that is Kylo’s messy masturbation.

Yep. Everyone should know he does this. There’s not a thing wrong in the galaxy with his Knight covered in come. When it’s _his_ , anyway.


End file.
